Fifty Shades Changed
by astronuts
Summary: How did Christian feel seeing Ana play hero to save her loved ones? Now, it's Ana's turn. This book takes place 7 months after the end of Fifty Shades Freed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What?!" Christian berates the other party on the phone, sending shivers down my spine. To be honest, he does still intimidate me when he goes full CEO mode. When I try to pull my hand away from his grasp, he turns and momentarily scowls at me. His eyes then softens and pulls me into a hug.

Ah...the Christian smell. He smells of wine and of course his signature smell.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Teddy calls and grabs my wrist in an effort to pull me away from his dad. Christian reluctantly releases me and gives me the good-luck-with-his-whining look which makes me giggle.

Dragging me to his toy legos, he points out the new houses he built. "Wow Teddy!" I praise him. Honestly, he is so intelligent and gifted for a 2 year old.

Well, it's going to be 2015 tomorrow and thinking about how far we've come overwhelms me. I stand abruptly, turn and to keep my tears at bay. No...no...not here Grey, keep it together.

"Welch, I'll call you back okay," Christian pushes the end-call button on his phones and saunters over to me. Welch? Was he reprimanding Welch or did he just call him?

"What's wrong baby?" Christian says in a soothing voice as he pulls me into a hug.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how far we've come, as a couple to a family" I mutter and that's it, my dam bursts.

"Don't cry Ana" He rubs my back and kisses my shoulder.

Teddy is oblivious to what is going on with his parents and honestly, I'd rather he not care as it would save me a hell of a time trying to explain to him.

All of a sudden, the quiet and calm atmosphere, only disrupted by my sniffles, is broken by the sharp piercing scream coming from the baby monitor receiver.

My parenting instincts tells me that she just woke up.

"Emma!" Christian calls with his authoritative CEO voice. Emma is our second housekeeper. She mainly helps Mrs. Jones with the work and no doubt she's second to Gail as she is still not as experienced. Almost instantly, Emma paces out of pantry and races up the stairs to my baby girl.

I grin at Christian and reach and place my hand on his cheek.

"Thank you Christian," I mutter and kiss him chastely.

"For what?" He answers with a puzzling look.

"For knowing what to do whenever I'm upset," I place my head back on his chest.

"Mrs Grey, it's what I do. I'm your husband. It's my job to make you happy"

He kisses my hair and releases me once he sees Phoebe.

Emma carries Phoebe down the stairs and hands her to Christian sullenly. Why is she upset?

The thought sweeps to the back of my mind once I see Christian nuzzling Phoebe. I end up grinning like an absolute fool at the two of them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Teddy squeals and thrashes his arms about frantically in front of Christian.

He is obviously jealous of the pair. I roll my eyes at Teddy. This little boy, only two, but already acts like his daddy. I reach over and pull Phoebe into my arms while Christian swoops down and grabs Theodore.

Christian's eyes brightens as he throws Teddy up into the air and catches him again. Will I ever get used to this game they play without feeling a tad bit queasy from anticipation?

"Well, it's feeding time anyways," I nuzzle Phoebe and smile broadly as I listen to her adorable laughter.

Christian grins his all-american full-toothed smile and kisses me chastely before I turn and head to Phoebe's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I love them so much but it's great when those two munchkins are asleep," Christian whispers as he creeps stealthily out of Teddy's room.

I grin as I can't help but to agree with him.

Christian suddenly stalks towards me and corners me with both his arms stretched out on either side of me, effectively trapping me.

"So, Mrs Grey, what would you like to do now?" He mummers against my lips.

"I don't know," I bite my lip in an effort to stifle my laugh.

"Oh so coy Mrs Grey," Christian says as he tilts up my chin and he kisses me. My fingers twist in his hair as out tongues meet.

"Wait, we haven't eaten yet," he breathes against my neck as he shifts back, leaving me wanting more. Why did he have to remember that? He's always so particular about our meals it annoys me at times.

He smirks at me, giving me the impression that he knows what is going on in my head.

"Why are you smirking Mr Grey?" I bat my eyelashes and use my flirty tone. Maybe I can get him in the mood again.

His lips curl up even further, trying emphasizing his smirk. Fifty is such a tease.

"Come, let's eat," Christian holds out his hand which I instinctively put my hand in.

"Wow that was delicious!" I blurt with my mouth stuffed with Emma's chicken pot pie.

"Dessert Mrs Grey?" Christian smiles wryly at me, followed by putting a mouthfull of the pot pie into him mouth.

"Why do you ask me questions that you already know the answer to?" I raise my eyebrows and reach for my glass for white wine.

"Oh really?" He gives me his sideways grin, stands and clears out plates into the sink.

I stir and allow my eyes to slowly adapt to the rays of light entering the room. Christian is wrapped around me like a vine. Carefully, I crane my neck to catch a glimpse of the time.

Shit! It's 8.45! I have to somehow wake Teddy, control his tantrum, dress him and get him to school in 15 minutes.

"Christian wake up!" I push his leg off of me and jump out of bed. I'm sure I look extremely amusing now.

I bolt into the bathroom and shower in double time. I'm showered and dressed in seconds.

When I reenter the bedroom, Christian is already coaxing Teddy to wear his clothes I set out yesterday night.

He looks up and when he registers my surprise, he raises an eyebrow.

"A father can't do his job?" He says, bemused at my reaction.

"I thought you'd still be in bed"

"Hey, I can be responsible at times," He says dryly.

I giggle and saunter to my two favorite men. Teddy is still half asleep as he steps into his jeans with his eyes closed. I lean down and kiss Teddy on his forehead.

"None for me?" Christian attempts to sound hurt.

I giggle and kiss him chastely on his lips. Grabbing Teddy's blue pullover, I slip it over him and push his arms into the sleeves. It's always a challenge getting Teddy to school.

"Time to wear your shoes Ted!" Christian says enthusiastically and holds out his Timberland boots.

Teddy's eyes flicker open and screams his lungs out. This boy is so hard to manage.

"Look, Teddy, if you wear your shoesies you can go to school and see your friends! Don't you want to see your friends?" I wrapped my arms around him and gaze at Christian as he shakes his head pinches the bridge of his nose.

Almost instantly, Teddy's screams subside and we pull on his boots. Teddy is just as mercurial as Christian.

"Just like you," I mouth to Christian. He laughs and ruffles Teddy's hair.


End file.
